Just let me remind you
by Kieraaaaaa
Summary: Aubrey had a hard day working at the law firm.. Now it's up to her girlfriend beca to cheer her up, and remind her why she's Beca's girl. Beca x Aubrey


Beca just arrived home at the apartment she shared with her girlfriend after a long day of mixing. Beca was an aspiring dj and she spent the day trying to perfect a mix for the new club that was opening in New York, aura. It was around 10 pm when the tiny dj pushed open the door to her apartment. The first thing she saw was an adorable blonde sleeping on the couch. Beca tiptoed into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Aubrey must have had a long day. She never went to sleep this early unless she had a bad day and just wasn't in the mood. Beca grabbed a glass and moved to the fridge to get some water. After taking a sip and setting the glass on the counter, she tiptoed over to the couch and sat on the edge, next to the sleeping blonde.

Beca rested one hand lightly on Aubrey's stomach and leaned down until her lips brushed against the older woman's ear. She placed open mouthed kisses down Aubrey's ear and jawline, being gentle and quiet enough not to startle the sleeping blonde. "Baby" the brunette whispered, "babe wake up". She ran a hand through Aubrey's loose curls and the blonde began mumbling, slowly opening her eyes. She began to sit up, startled by the small woman sitting next to her, but then relaxed as she processed who it was. "Hey cutie" beca shot Aubrey her signature smirk, making the blonde melt. Aubrey's hands moved immediately to cradle Beca's cheeks, pulling her closer until their foreheads rested together. "I missed you, becs"  
"It's only been like 10 hours, babe"

The blonde closed the distance between herself and her girlfriend, molding their lips together in and slow and passionate kiss. When oxygen was needed, the Aubrey pulled back slightly, keeping their foreheads together.  
"I know but.. I missed you"  
She pecked Beca's lips again.. And once more before she let the brunette speak.  
"Aw babe. Did you have a hard day?"  
Beca pulled away, running her fingers through the blonde curls that were sprawled out against the couch. She placed her hand on Aubrey's lower stomach, and just let it linger there, not moving.  
"I did. My client was a jerk. He wouldn't answer any of my questions directly"  
Aubrey worked at her dads law firm. She had gotten her phd and was a surprisingly good lawyer.  
"And.. He was hitting on me all day" Aubrey pouted and a spike of jealously shot through beca. I mean, Aubrey was hers. And she knew that. But to know that someone was flirting with her girl all day. That just didn't sit well with the tiny dj. However, the small pout on Aubrey's face immediately washed away any jealously beca felt. All she cared about right now was cheering up her baby.

Beca rocked her smirk once again, as she moved to strattle Aubrey's hips in one swift movement.  
"Well. Maybe I should remind you why you're my girlfriend"  
The small brunette immediately began placing hot kisses down Aubrey's neck, only getting a gasp and then small moans in reply. She sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, slowly and sensually. Aubrey moaned again, before husking "wait babe. Maybe we should just go to sleep. I'm kinda tired." Aubrey ran a reassuring hand through Beca's hair. That grasped Beca's attention for a second, and made her look up, fusing their lips together. Very slowly at first, but as Aubrey moaned her approval, the kiss began to deepen. Beca ran her tongue along Aubrey's bottom lip, begging for enterance into her mouth. Right as the taller woman parted her lips, Beca pulled back.

"Just let me remind you.. Remind you why your mine." She winked before resuming right where she was before, sliding her tongue into Aubrey's mouth and letting their tongues battle playfully for dominance. Aubrey groaned her approval but pulled back. "Becaaaa, I'm tired" the blonde moaned. The dj kissed the sensitive skin of Aubrey's neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point. She nibbled until she was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow before whispering against Aubrey's neck. "You want be tired for long babe" she smirked, kissing down the blondes neck until her milky skin was swallowed up by her t-shirt. Beca pulled at her gfs shirt, until she sat up to let the dj take her shirt off. Beca threw Aubrey's shirt on the floor next to the couch and then, still strattling Aubrey's hips, sat there and admired her girlfriend.

"God, you're so beautiful" beca began to trace her nails around Aubrey's abdomen, leaving red lines following the trail of her nails. She leaned down to reattach their lips, the kiss becoming heated more quickly than before. Beca pulled lightly on Aubrey's swollen bottom lip, before sliding her tongue into the blondes mouth. As their tongues played, beca placed one hand on Aubrey's neck, to steady the kiss, and ran her other hand along her hips, pulling at the waistband of her sweatpants. She slid her hand gingerly into Aubrey's sweatpants, teasing her where she needed it most. "Beca" Aubrey begged. "Please" her hips bucked forward to meet Beca's touch, and the tiny dj only pulled her fingers back slightly each time. "Please baby" Aubrey groaned. "Calm down, tiger" beca winked at the blonde under her. "We have plenty of time". She pulled her hand out of Aubrey's pants, recieving a grunt of disapproval from the blonde. She whimpered as beca began to kiss down her neck again, sucking and biting until Aubrey came to the conclusion that she would have to wear a scarf tomorrow to cover her neck. She decided to let it go, and deal with it tomorrow.

Beca left hot kisses down Aubrey's neck and chest, continuing downward and leaving open mouthed kisses down her abdomen. The blonde looked at beca with wide eyes and tangled her hands in the chocolate curls. She bucked her hips slightly and tried to push Beca's head down to her core, hoping her girlfriend would take the hint. The tiny dj sat up and got off of her girlfriend so suddenly that the blonde thought that maybe beca was mad at her, or not in the mood anymore. A whimper escaped her lips then when she felt beca grab her sweatpants and panties, and pull them down together, dropping them on the coffee table. She then resumed her position, strattling the blondes thighs. She took a more direct approach this time, knowing she had teased her girlfriend enough. Beca moved down abruptly, kissing up Aubrey's leg, from her knee, up her inner thigh, skipping over where she needed it most, and then kissing down her thigh back to her knee. The blonde tangled her hands in the chocolate curls of her girlfriend and began lightly tugging her head towards where she needs it.

"Come on becs" she husked "remind me". That finally seemed to get her, because beca immediately moved her mouth to Aubrey's core, planting light kisses on her bundle of nerves. The blonde immediately pushed her hips against Beca's mouth and a soft moan escaped her lips. The tiny dj began playfully sucking and nibbling on her bundle of nerves, while running her fingers teasingly down south. In one swift motion, Beca shoved two fingers into her girlfriend. The blonde moaned deeply, feeling herself close already. Trying to prove her point, Beca's fingers moved in and out of her girlfriend relentlessly. She began to feel Aubrey's walls closing around her. Each time, she pushed her fingers deeper, curling around the blondes g-spot. The combination of sucking on her bundle of nerves and fingers curling and twisting inside of her was enough to finally throw Aubrey into orgasmic bliss. She screamed, Beca's name as well as some incoherent curse words tumbled from her lips. Beca continued her motions until she was positive her girlfriend came down from her high, pulling her fingers out and sitting up. Aubrey's eyes were closed, her breathing rugged.

The brunette nonchalantly licked and sucked her fingers clean before leaning over her girlfriend to kiss her cheek. The blonde finally opened her eyes, smiling at Beca and kissing her girlfriends waiting lips. "Oh now I remember why I keep you around" she whispered, getting a smack on the arm from the tiny brunette. "You keep me around cause you love me" beca smirked. "I do" Aubrey winked and beca peppered her face with soft, loving kisses. "We should get to bed, princess" the dj whispered in her girlfriends ear, getting up from the couch and grabbing Aubrey's hand. She lead her naked girlfriend into their bedroom, and upon entering, began stripping her clothes off as well. When she was completely naked, beca walked over to join her girlfriend in bed. They got under the covers together, beca nuzzling into the blondes neck, one of her arms slung over the blondes abdomen.. Aubrey's arm moved around Beca's shoulder, and began tracing patterns against her back. The dj planted a soft kiss against Aubrey's neck, getting her girlfriends attention. "I'm sorry you had a hard day baby. I hope that made up for it. I love you" she mumbled against the blondes neck. Aubrey kissed the top of the chocolate curls before replying "everytime you come home becs. It makes anything bad that happened that day disappear." She pulled her girlfriend in closer to her "I love you to. And just wait until tomorrow. It'll be my turn to remind you why you're all mine" she felt beca smirk against her collarbone and then plant one last kiss against it before laying her head down. Aubrey rested her chin on the top of Beca's head and after a few minutes, she heard the dj's breaths even out and slow. She slowly drifted off herself, glad to have such a wonderful and loving girl.


End file.
